


Freaky Star Date Friday

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [13]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Body Swap, Humor, Other, Poor Bones, Silly, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Dr. McCoy really doesn't deserve this sort of shit.





	

He groaned, not even opening his eyes as he put a hand to his pounding skull, "Damn...what the hell?"

"Uh, Spock?"

Opening his eyes slowly to the bright lights of sickbay, he eased himself up into a sitting position, "Jim? What happened?"

The captain was sitting next to his bed, looking confused, "Well, that guy you and Bones were fighting hit you both with some weird ray and you two passed out. It didn't seem to have any effect."

Wait, me and...me? Jim, what the hell are you on? I am..."

He trailed off, staring at the body of Dr. McCoy lying in the bed next to his. He was lying in a bed next to himself. He glanced down to his hands and noticed they were way more manicured than his should have been.

"Oh, shit."

His fingers flew to his ears. His POINTY ears.

"God DAMN IT!"

Jim stared at him with bug eyes, "S-Spock?"

His medical staff was in a similar state of shock.

"God, you are so- Jim, don't you get it? I'm Bones! I'm stuck in the hobgoblin's body!"

It took a few seconds for that to settle in, and he nearly sighed with relief when he saw Jim get it, but when the man in front of him began to laugh, he reached out for a hypospray on impulse.

This was going to suck. A fucking lot.  



End file.
